There are work vehicles having multiple work operation stations that require a swivel seat to allow an operator to switch between the work operation stations or areas. Backhoe loaders are a type of work vehicle for performing two work operations and that have two work operation stations. The backhoe loader is provided with a loader-style bucket on the forward end and a backhoe on the rearward end. The operator station is provided with a swivel seat which faces to the front for transport and loading operations and to the back for backhoe operations.